1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic clock movement structure and more particularly to an electronic clock movement structure in which contact plates and electronic circuits make contact to be electrically conductive as well as groups of a gear train rotatingly supported by the supporting plates are correctly fixed to a casing.
2. Prior Art
The gear train combination was heretofore held between two supporting plates, and both two supporting plates were fixed to a lower case by screws. An upper case was further attached to cover the gear train combination for the purpose of protection from duct, etc. Leading lines and plates to the electronic circuit were also fixed by screws. In the prior art such a structure was provided so that the lower case and the upper case were used as the supporting plates, and such conducting means were utilized so that contact plates and the circuit base plate were joined together in conducting the electric current between the circuit and the power source.
The prior art mentioned above, however, has such drawbacks that to manufacture with high accuracy the upper case and lower case, a high quality plastic material must be carefully selected. Not only are parts more expensive, but the long term useage was found to have the problem of secular change caused from temperature, humidity, change in quality, clock oil, etc. An example of the problem of secular change is shown in looseness in fixed sections, conductive instability in contact sections, etc., and the improvement of such disadvantageous points is greatly needed.